If Your Not the One
by Mrz.Goldswrthy
Summary: you cant steal something thats being handed to you. ok not in love with this but if yall like i will cont. if not i understand reviews please
1. Such a funny thing

_Lets Catch UP_

_It's been about 2 months since I've met Eli Goldsworthy. To be honest I never thought that I would meet someone I wanted to be with so badly since, well lets not talk about that. Anyways I met him at school in the drama room, I was looking for Ms Dawes, trying to see if I could help with the drama department after school, since my best friend Ali suggested it and then that's when I ran into Eli. _

"_Hey you look kind of lost." His gorgeous smirk immediately caught my eye._

"_I'm looking for Ms Dawes, have you seen her?" I responded trying not to blush._

"_Well that depends, what do I get if I tell you I've seen her?" I was taken back by such a response from someone I just met._

"_You can get the gratitude of helping a poor lost girl who's trying to find the drama director." I smiled in my sarcastic response while he smiled back._

"_I like your style." _

"_Well what can I say it's a gift really.?" we both giggled and he pointed towards the back of the stage._

"_She's over there " _

"_Thanks so much" _

"_No problem, see you around uh?"_

"_Clare"_

"_Eli" I smiled, he smiled and I walked off._

_Well I guess our meeting isn't so grand and obviously I thought he was cute but that wasn't exactly the part where I was completely swooned. Lets just fast forward to now, that way you can see why I'm completely falling for this kid. _

As I walked to the drama room with my best friend Ali we were chatting it up until we reached the door and there I saw him leaned against the stage with Fiona, who thank god is a lesbian other wise id be super jealous. Every time I see him I get extremely happy like a little kid, butterflies in my stomach and a stupid grin stretches across my face.

Ali and me approach the stage.

"Hey guys" Eli says.

"Hey Eli hey Fiona" she waves. Ms Dawes appears from the back.

"Oh Ali thank god you're finally here I need your help with costumes, Fiona you too."

They nodded and both went with Ms Dawes leaving Eli and me alone.

"So what's up how was your weekend?" Eli asks.

"Fine how about yours?" I'm always so quick to respond to him because I get so nervous.

"Good, you look tired." I hate when people say that, it's like a nice way of saying you look like shit.

"I know I look a mess today." I giggle.

"No you don't your beautiful come on now, plus I hate when girls where a lot of makeup and there hair is all done up like there going to prom, come on now its school." He smiled.

"Shut up" I giggled.

"Come on would I lie to you" he smiles at me and I completely melt.

"I'm going to go help, with the costumes." I say and start heading towards the back of the stage and I here Eli walking close behind me.

"So on Friday there's this reading going on, you should come"

Oh my God Eli just asked me out! I'm so excited I have to tell Ali. I never thought he would ask me out, I thought it was just harmless flirting. Wait say something idiot he's staring at you like your stupid!

"Uhm… sure sounds great, uh where's it at."

"its at the bookstore by the dot, it starts at 6."

"Cool ill be there."

"Great see you then" he smiled and headed back towards the front of the stage.

I ran backstage to Ali.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" I screamed.

"What what what?" Ali chanted back.

"Eli just invited me out on Friday"

she immediately screams.

"Yes I knew it I knew he liked you okay what are you going to wear how are you going to wear your hair? You should wear blue because..."

While Ali continues on with her rant about my appearance I cant help but think about Friday. I'm so excited. I never really get asked out, actually this would be the first and I'm super happy Eli asked me.

After we were done with the costumes me and Ali headed to my house.

"So explain to me again how he approached you." Ali demanded

"Again? I've told you like 4 times already."

"Aw come on Clare, its so cute, I'm just really excited for you."

"I know but don't jinks it, I mean what if it is a friend thing you know like what if he has a girl friend and is trying to set me up with like a weird best friend or cousin? Worst what if he's gay?" I start going crazy my mind is swirling with different scenarios of why he would ask me out to a reading.

"Clare he isn't gay"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT" what if Eli is gay and he just is looking for a friend hangout session thing.

"OKAY calm down, look if you're so unsure why don't you look on his facerange."

I freeze and give Ali a smile.

She stares blankly at me "What something on my face?"

"No your brilliant see this is why you're my best friend."

"Some of us are born this way"

We both giggle as we race back to my house to get to my laptop.

once we get to my house we burst through the door and run up the stairs.

"Ok moment of truth." I type his name into the search bar.

"Ready for this ?"

Ali asks me. I nod my head yes. And click search. Thank god there is only one Eli Goldsworthy. I click on his profile and then his info.

"Sex" male duh scroll

"Religion" Atheist? Great I'm Christian, scroll

"Politics" scroll no political view, scroll

"Relationship…. " okay moment of truth .

"In a relationship with Imogen Moreno." damn


	2. Truth hurts

"Oh my god Clare I'm so sorry " I could hear Ali speaking but I couldn't respond I was in complete and utter shock. I don't know why I was shocked, I expected Eli to have a girlfriend. I was just hoping for once I was wrong about something.

"Clare? Are you okay?" Ali shook me a little.

"No I'm not" I turned around to face her. "Why does he have a girlfriend? I mean am I dumb or would you consider what he does flirting?"

"No your not dumb, he is flirting, I just don't understand why he is if he has a girlfriend." She responded.

"Ali I feel so stupid." I got up and walked over to my bed and plopped down

"Why did I expect this to go right? I have the worst track record with guys it was obvious this wasn't going to be different."

Ali walked over to me cross-armed

"Clare don't feel stupid, he started flirting with you, its not your fault you fell for him, face it he's cute, totally your type and you guys have the same interest, maybe Imogen and him aren't working out anymore and he is looking for someone else."

"Why wouldn't he just break up with her?"

"Because some people are afraid to be alone Clare, not everyone is perfectly content being single like you" she playful stated.

"I guess your right"

She laughs "of course I am" she sits down next to me on the bed. "Now what are you going to do about Friday?"

"I have no idea, I've got to make it through the week first."

"That's true well I hate to leave you at a time like this but if I'm not home by 7 my parents are gonna kill me."

"Yea I understand see ya."

After walking Ali to the door I went back to my room and dreaded for tomorrow to come.

_**Tuesday **_

Today I'm trying all in my power not to ask Eli why he didn't tell me he had a girlfriend. I want to ask him really badly but, what if I'm wrong and he's not flirting and that's just his personality. Or what if he thinks I'm like a total stalker for looking on his Facerange page?

_**After school Tuesday**_

Well I've managed to avoid Eli all day but now it's after school and I'm on my way to the drama room by myself because Ali had a stupid doctors appointment!

"Ok Clare here we are " mumbled to myself quietly as I reached the door of the drama room. I pushed it open and there I saw Eli of course, sitting by him on the stage reading over some script.

I start walking towards the stage to get to the back hoping it's just a quick hello goodbye.

Eli looks up from his script and smirks at me.

"Hey"

"Hey." I respond as I climb the stage to walk to the back.

"What no hug?"

A hug really? Of course I want a hug heck I want to do more than hug him.

"Hug really?" I laughed trying to play it off knowing I was probably redder than a tomato.

"Oh yeah I'm a big time hugger." He smiled. I walked back over and hugged him with one arm.

"You call that a hug?"

"Ugh" I hugged him with both arms "better" I said as I pulled away.

"Much" he smiled down at me.

This is the part where I really wish I didn't go on facerange. I hate that he has a girlfriend, why cant things just be this simple. What would happen if I tried to kiss him? Would he pull away, I don't think so judging by his flirting. But what if he isn't flirting? I was so confused.

"Uhm Clare, you can let go now" he chuckled.

"Right okay uhm see ya later" I said I began walking backstage.

"You still coming Friday?"

"Sure" I yelled back. To be honest I don't think I'm gonna go if its just me and him how am I gonna handle myself I think its best I just stay home.

_**Really short chapter but chapter three is right behind it and were gonna get a taste of Eli's pov**_


	3. Friday

_**Friday**_

Well for the rest of the week I was pretty good at avoiding Eli and I told Ms Dawes id be missing rehearsal because I was missing multiple assignments in multiple classes and she understood.

Now it's Friday after school and I'm home alone wondering if I should go to the reading. I mean what's the harm really?

So after I finally convinced myself to go, I got in the shower picked out my cutest outfit and did my hair and makeup. Nothing special really I just wanted to look nice just in case Eli decided right then and there to dump Imogen. I laughed at my optimism.

After I got dressed I began walking to the book store. I think I should just turn around and go home. What am I thinking he has a girlfriend, how would I feel if I was Imogen?

After a long walk and discussion with myself I reached the book store to see Eli sitting in a chair by himself. No one next to him, completely by himself. I immediately felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Ok Clare here we go" hmm I seem to be saying that to myself a lot lately. I pushed open the door and walked in and over to Eli.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Hey" he got up to hug me "you look great, here sit" he gestured toward the chair next to his.

"Thanks" I replied as I smiled and sat down looking around to see if I saw Imogen.

"I'm kind of surprised you came"

"Oh?" I replied.

"Yeah but I'm glad you did." He smirked.

"Okay everyone please be seated, I want you all to welcome Chuck Palahniuk for coming out today for this special reading." Announced a very loud and annoying man dressed in all black and black frame glasses. I hate people who are overly announced and extremely dramatic about certain things . Wait did he just say Chuck Palahniuk?

"Seriously?" Eli's head jerked toward me.

"What? Do you not like him? Sorry I should have mentioned who it was."?

"No no no actually he is one of my favorite novelist." I giggled in response.

"Really, Imo… imaginable most people hate him."

Imo? Imogen he meant to say Imogen but didn't what the hell is up with this boy?

The reading began and I tried to think about why Eli wouldn't tell me he had a girlfriend but I got so caught up in the reading it completely escaped my mind.

_**After the reading.**_

"I am sooooo in love with his writing." I said as we exited the store.

"I know right he is amazing, his writing is pure genius, golden really."

I loved how his face lit up when he talked about writing oddly sexy in a nerdy kind of way.

"Thanks for inviting me Eli I had a really good time."

"Me too Clare, thanks for coming I was afraid I was going to be all by myself" he chuckled.

After a long awkward pause "Well ill see ya Monday thanks again." I said as I began to walk away.

"Wait do you want a ride home?" I stopped in my tracks and turned around yes or no?

"Uhm sure thanks."

He signaled to his car, which was actually a hearse, that he called Morty.

"Ok I know it's a hearse, but your way too quiet what's wrong?" Eli chuckled in his question.

"Nothing just tired."

"Yeah you've been busy this week, maybe you should learn not to avoid things ,they'll always catch up with you in the end."

"Excuse me?" I got nervous, did he know why I've been MIA all week?

"What you didn't think Ali would tell me? Its nothing to be ashamed off happens a lot" he chuckled.

What a smug bastard. Really it happens often? He must thinks he's a big shot.

"Ok wow really you can let me off here."

"You live at the park?" he asked confusedly

"No but I don't want a ride anymore just stop the car."

He pulled over and stopped the car. I started to open the door and he reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Whoa I didn't mean to offend you, I mean it does happen a lot, people get piled up on homework, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Homework? That's what he was talking about damn I feel stupid.

"Oh my god I'm sorry, I thought you were talking about something else." I was so embarrassed.

"its okay."

"Wow I'm a fucking idiot you must think I'm down right crazy, ill see you at school." I said as I quickly got out of the car.

"Clare wait." Eli got out of the car and followed me. I tried to walk faster but it didn't really work.

"Look I don't think you're crazy, I actually think your adorable when your mad" he chuckled. "plus your eyes get really big and dark they are really beautiful not just the color but the shape too. So to answer your question no I don't think your crazy, but yes I do think you are beautiful."

I smiled a little, but then I realized one thing, he has a girlfriend.

"this fucking sucks" I mumbled and Eli looked at me confused, then replied.

"I know."

_**Eli's POV**_

I honestly didn't know what I was doing I was in a relationship I have been for 3 years it just feels like I'm more comfortable then in love.

"what do you mean you know?" Clare asked me all big eyed. She really was beautiful and we had so many things in common and she just made me feel alive again.

Sure I love Imogen but I'm not in love with her. Clare makes me feel like a new person, like I'm fully accepted for who I am.

"Eli?" I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed the back of her head and gracefully kissed her lips and she didn't pull away she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close to her. The kiss became more deepened but stayed calm and graceful. Our lips fit each other's perfectly. We fit each other perfectly.

We both then abruptly pulled away.

"This is wrong " we said in unison "you have a girlfriend" "I have a girlfriend."

Then we both looked at each other in confusion.


	4. In the dark

Eli's POV

"How did you know I had a girlfriend?" I looked at her confusedly.

Clare's expression was stone cold.

"Clare, How did you know I had a girlfriend?" I stared at her eagerly waiting for her response.

"I, I have to go Eli." she tried walking away, yet again, so I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No, how did you know?"

She let out a big sigh. "I looked on your Facerange ok?" she replied trying her best to not keep eye contact with me.

"You looked on my Facerange?" I smirked a little in my response.

"Yes and I know that's kind of stalkerish but I was just trying to figure things out! Your not the most open person you know, you're actually pretty damn confusing." She was so flustered and it was kind of hot.

But I couldn't help but laugh at her response. Clare on the other hand didn't find it funny that I was laughing she looked at me with a face that could kill.

"Is that funny to you Eli?"

"Just a little bit."

"I'm leaving."

"Wait Clare, look I'm sorry its just funny to me because I don't find that stalkerish at all I mean it's a bit extreme but hey what's Facerange for if not for people to look at right?"

She looked a bit relieved when I said this. She then began laughing with me. Once our little laughing fit was over, I guess we both realized that there was still a major problem here, the kiss. Clare looked behind her and then turned back to me.

"Race you to the swings?"

"Huh?" before I could even respond she was gone, running toward the swings like a little kid, it was too adorable.

"Hey that's cheating!" I yelled while running after her.

"No its not!" she yelled back but by this time I was right behind her and then I must of hit a rock or something because I tripped bringing her down with me, making us roll down the little hill to the swings. Once we hit the bottom of the hill Clare landed on top of me.

We were both dying of laughter.

"Wow I'm smooth aren't I?"

"Yeah your super smooth." She smiled down at me and gently pushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Clare I know this is wrong, but I really really want to kiss you again."

"Its not wrong that you want to kiss me, its wrong that you have a girlfriend."

But that didn't stop her from kissing me. Her lips on my lips made the entire world disappear.

I wish that Clare had shown up a year sooner, we'd be perfect together I can feel it. But Imogen is my girlfriend and I do have feelings for her, but it just seems that my feelings for Clare are taking over.

The kiss continued for a few more seconds and then Clare pulled away and rested her head on my chest.

"Eli"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to be your second choice." She said shakily.

All I could do was sit there quietly as I ran my hands through her hair. Its not that Clare was my second choice its just she wasn't there in time to be my first.

_**Monday**_

Clare's POV

All weekend Eli hasn't responded to my text, email or phone calls. I wasn't sure where we stood after Friday night. When he dropped me off after the park, all he said was "Don't ever think you're my second choice." And kissed me on the cheek and then I got out of the car and he drove off and I haven't heard from him since.

Well the end of the school day is inching near, so maybe I can just talk to him in rehearsal.

After the final bell I went to my locker to get my things and that's when Ali approached me.

"So dish! How was Friday?"

"Well, it was good, I think."

She gave me a weird look.

"What do you mean you think, what happened?"

"Well we kissed… a lot"

"Eeeeek omg omg omg" she playfully punched my arm. "And why is this the first I am hearing of this."

"ok first off OW! Secondly because I'm not sure where me and Eli stand." I closed my locker and began walking toward the drama room Ali followed suit.

"What do you mean?"

"We kissed twice and they were pretty steamy, he knows I know he has a girlfriend and he knows how I found out, and then when he dropped me of he goes "Don't ever think you're my second choice." And then he drove off and I haven't heard from him since."

"Wait why would he say that?"

"Well after we kissed at the park I kind of told him I didn't want to be his second choice."

"Oh" Ali sighed deeply.

"What?"

"Well maybe he took that as you didn't want anything to do with him since he has a girlfriend."

"Why didn't I think of the repercussions of me speaking my mind! I should learn how to keep it shut. When I said that I didn't mean I didn't want anything to do with him, I just was kind of hoping he'd break up with Imogen and be with me, yeah right and people in hell want ice water. Damn I'm so stupid."

"Whoa ok Clare breathe, breathe in and out, ok look first off: Stop answering your own question especially the rhetorical ones and second: just because I said that doesn't mean its true its just a possibility. Don't worry maybe he was just busy for the rest of the weekend."

We finally reached the drama room and I was anticipating going in.

"Ready Clare?" Ali opened the door and I followed her in.

Eli was standing at the stage talking to Fiona as usual.

Fiona gave me this creepy smile like she knew what had happened this weekend, which I'm sure she did Eli and her were basically best friends.

"Hey guys" Ali said.

"Hey" the replied in unison.

Though Eli would not look up from his script.

"Ali want to help me in the back"

Ali looked at me and I gave her a reassuring nod and she followed Fiona into the back.

I was expecting Eli to talk to me but he continued to look at his script so I took the initiative.

"So" he looked up at me. "How was the rest of your weekend?"

"Good" he promptly replied and looked back at his script.

"Ok?" I was hoping my sarcastic response would make him look up but it didn't. this was strange, ignoring me all weekend and now he doesn't even want to talk to me.

"Eli did I do something wrong?"

he looked up at me with a pitiful look and sighed.

"Look Clare…why don't you go help Ali and Fiona."

I sat there wide-eyed and confused "Go help Ali and Fiona?"

"Yeah, I don't need you." I guess the both of us thought his response was a little out of context because he immediately tried to fix what he had said.

"Clare …"

"No that's ok" I replied cutting him off. "You don't need me, I get it."

And I walked back stage, and tried to get as far away from Eli as I could.

"What happened?" Ali and Fiona said approaching me, but I think the look on my face said enough.

All of a sudden we heard this big crashing sound coming from the stage.

"What the hell was that?" Ali said.


	5. Are we good?

"What the hell was that?" Ali said.

"Ughhh I'll be right back" Fiona replied as she exited toward the front of the stage.

**Eli's POV**

"Damnit." I mumbled to myself.

"Great you broke a heart and a prop in the same day." Fiona said as she walked over cross-armed.

"What the fuck did I just do Fi, I'm such a fucking idiot."

"Uh yeah you are." Fiona agreed.

I began cleaning up the now shattered vase.

"Not now Fiona!" I responded promptly.

"Yes now Eli, tell me why on earth would you mess with that poor girls heart if you knew your situation?"

"I don't know Fiona."

"Oh I think we both know that response is a bit cliché, now don't we Eli?"

"I didn't think anything was going to happen okay? I thought it was possible for me to just be friends with her but I can't. So now I have to keep as far away from her as possible."

"Or break up with Imogen!" Fiona loudly suggested.

**Clare's POV**

Ali and I didn't mean to pry into Fiona and Eli's conversation we honestly just wanted to see what the sound was. But once we got to the backstage curtains we heard what they were speaking about and Ali suggested we sit there quietly and get the full story.

**Eli's POV**

"Can you be quiet please, this is theater which means voices project."

"I don't care, do you know how wrong it is to Clare that you cant make up your mind, honestly Eli."

"Don't you think I know that? I feel horrible, it was a huge mistake."

**Clare's POV**

"Huge mistake?" I said aloud, I didn't mean to but I was just so hurt.

Ali looked at me wide eyed and I looked toward Fiona and Eli who were already looking back at us.

That's when I took the initiative to haul ass and get out of there.

**Eli's POV**

"Clare wait." I said running after her as she dashed out the door.

"See this is why I'm a lesbian." Was the last thing I heard before I exited which I'm sure came from Fiona.

"Clare wait up"

"No, I've got to go, I'm fine don't worry." She said as she continued to power walk away from me.

"If you're fine why are you running away from me?"

"I'm not I'm just in a hurry"

"Clare" she was still running away from me.

"Clare" I started to get closer.

"Clare!" I finally reached her and stopped in front of her and she continued to look in any direction that wasn't mine.

"Look you misinterpreted what I had said"

"Really because I'm sure I have perfect hearing, look I have to go" she said as she stepped to the side and I followed.

"No wait, just listen to me please"

Clare took a deep breath and looked up at me tears forming in her eyes, which made me extremely upset but I kept a straight face. Well at least I tried to.

"Eli, look I understand you have a girlfriend and I understand what we did was wrong and a" she paused. "Mistake, so lets just move on and forget it even happened ok?"

She made a slight smile and took a step towards the side and walked passed me and down the hall.

And as stupid as I am I didn't follow her.

**2 weeks later**

**Clare's POV**

So since the worst Monday of my life, after the best Friday of my life, I have completely ignored Eli unless it was school related. I found ability grew stronger as the days went on and it has been 2 weeks exactly since I've spoken to him, well besides slight comments during play rehearsal. I'm so proud of myself it really takes strength to ignore something you want so badly…

"Clare I'm so sooo soooo sorry but I cant make it to rehearsal tonight, my moms family friend is coming over and I have to be there and make sure I look completely traditional uggghhhh anyways I got to jet or else I'm gonna be in huge trouble sorry." Ali reached in for a hug and then ran out the front door

I was so caught up in my own thoughts and she spoke so fast I hardly registered what she had said until she left.

I hate to admit it but Ali being by my side the whole time made it way easier not to talk to Eli, but now that she's going to be absent today I'm completely screwed.

I dreadfully headed towards rehearsal and hoped Eli would be too busy to talk to me.

Once I arrived to the theater I walked in and straight towards the back of the stage. Once I reached the back I began to straighten up props and do whatever I could to keep busy.

I was so busy trying to be busy that I didn't realize that I was the only one here. I looked on one of the mirrors and there was a note.

**NO REHERSAL TODAY ENJOY! - ELI**

I leaned on the back of one of the prop couches.

I let out a big breath.

"Looks like Ali picked a perfect day to be absent or rather he picked a perfect day to cancel rehearsal Thanks Eli."

"Your welcome." I jumped of the back of the couch startled by the random yet familiar response.

I looked down at the couch and saw Eli lying down on it and slightly smiled back up at me.

"Uhmm…. Got to go."

"Clare wait." He sat up quickly. "Just talk to me, its been like two weeks."

"I know Eli" I responded sadly.

"Then why not just talk to me."

"Its just easier not to." I began walking out, and then I heard him jump over the back of the couch just in time to catch my arm.

"Clare, you need to hear what I have to say please."

I looked down and he pulled my chin up.

"Please"

"Fine" We walked to the front of the couch and sat down.

"Ok look I really, really enjoyed that Friday night we hung out."

"Then why did you say it was a mistake?" I blurted out.

"I didn't mean it was a mistake I meant hurting you and getting involved with you while having a girlfriend was a mistake."

I stood up "that's the same damn thing Eli!" I yelled back.

"Clare sit down please, and let me explain in better words." He said pleadingly.

I sat down and tried to keep calm.

"Look I hate myself for getting involved with you when having a girlfriend because I should know better. I'm not only hurting Imogen but I'm hurting you and that kills me. I honestly like you, I like your smile, I like that we have things in common, I like that you don't pile on makeup and much more, that's why it was a mistake because I got involved with someone I like more than my girlfriend."

I couldn't help but blush at what he had said. I have never had a boy speak to me like that before or tell me all those things and have me feel like they actually meant them.

"Eli, I'm sorry I took things way out of proportion its just I'm use to being the mistake guys make." I looked down and then felt his hands on mine.

"Clare, I'm sorry if I made you feel that way, I honestly wish things were different"

"Its fine, I think I'm going to go now " I stood up and he followed.

He leaned in for a hug, as did I.

"So does this mean we're good?" he asked me.

"Yeah we're good."

"Good" he smiled and replied.

We were good but I still liked Eli more than a friend and knowing he feels the same way was going to make this even harder than it was before.


	6. Cast Party

_**Don't really love it but its gonna get good trust me.**_

_He pulled me into the room and pushed up against the door. He held my arms up by head and pinned them against the door and kissed me intensely. It was complete torture in such a pleasurable way. It was dark and I could barely see his face, all I could see was those dark lust filled green eyes staring at me through his bangs. I knew right then and there that we could no longer be just friends._

**EARLIER THAT DAY**

**Clare's POV**

"Alright everyone gather around the stage." Eli announced to the entire cast and crew.

"I want to thank everyone for their help with this amazing play and as you know we have a tradition around here, since it is closing night, we are having a huge cast and crew party."

Everyone cheered they were extremely excited about this party. I think that is why people partly joined the theater program to go to the party. It was like a known fact that you couldn't come unless you were invited or apart of the theater program. For theater geeks we could really throw down.

"OK everyone settle down" everyone quieted "Thank you, this year the party will be at my loft the address is written on the mirrors backstage." She pointed backstage.

"I would love it if everyone dressed rather nicely given it is a special occasion and I'd prefer a classy scene."

"What Fiona is trying to say is everyone look their best." Eli interrupted her and everyone laughed.

"Right everyone look their best that is all."

"All right everyone have a great show and hope to see you at the party and thanks for a great play I enjoyed directing you all!"

Everybody clapped and cheered and then scattered to the back to prepare for the last show.

Ali turned to me immediately "So what are you going to wear?"

"Oh uhm I don't think I'm going to go" I said walking back stage.

"Why not this is exactly why we joined the play."

"Correction, No that is why you joined the play I on the other hand actually enjoy theater and I thought it would look great on my college apps."

"Oh come on Clare, I stuck out a whole semester working on this play with you please go with me to the party!" she pushed out her lip making a puppy face.

I really didn't want to go. I knew it would be fun and I really could use a night away from home, but it wasn't really my scene. Plus I knew for a fact Eli was going to be there which meant Imogen was going to be there and I really didn't want to see them snuggled up on a couch making kissy faces all night. But I also couldn't stand looking at Ali with the pitiful look on her face and if I didn't go to this party I would have to hear her dwell on how we didn't go all week.

"Fine I'll go" Ali hugged me and squealed with excitement.

Fiona and Eli walked back stage. "Ok guys people are arriving 10 minutes till show time." Eli announced.

"Thank you 10" everyone repeated and then they left.

"So what are you going to wear?" Ali asked.

"I don't know this?" Ali gave me a disgusted look.

"You can't wear that!" I didn't think what I had on was that bad I was wearing jeans, black flats and a black v-neck. Since we were on crew we had to wear all black.

"Wow thanks for the confidence boost Ali."

"No I mean it's not bad for the play but for a party no, I coming over after the play and helping you pick out something."

"Fine" I responded, the lights in the auditorium flickered on and off which meant it was time for the show to start.

**AFTER THE PLAY**

"Ok now that were finished let's hurry to your house we have to find you something and we only have three hours till the party starts."

"I think that'll be plenty of time Ali. Wait don't you have to go get ready."

"No I have my bag of clothes in my locker."'

"Oh alright." We gathered all our belongings and headed toward my house.

**EDWARDS/MARTINS RESIDENT**

When we arrived home nobody was there thankfully. Ali and me ran upstairs and she told me to hop in the shower while she raided my closet.

When I got out of the shower and walked back into my room Ali was sitting at my desk tapping her feet.

"About time" I noticed she had an entire outfit laid out for me on my bed. A teal lace fitted flare dress, cream color blazer, multi colored flats and diamond studs.

"Ali I actually really like this."

"I know I'm a genius, okay hair and makeup lets go!" She attacked me so quickly with brushes and hairdryers curlers I didn't even have time to function what was going on.

"Ok just about…there we're finished." I reached for the mirror but she snatched it.

"Wait! Get dress first so you can see the complete thing."

I put on the clothing and Ali lead me to the bathroom.

"You look amazing, I'm a pure genius!" she walked away so pleased with her self and began getting ready.

I stared at my self in the mirror and I really did look amazing. My hair was curled like it is normally but my bangs were held back by a flower clip. My eyes had light neutrals and brown eyeliner and my eyelashes were curled just right.

"Alright lets go" Ali was finally ready and it was time to get to the party.

**COYNE RESIDENTS**

When Ali and me arrived, music was blasting; people were dancing it looked like a good time. I immediately scanned the room looking for Eli and Imogen but no luck.

"Lets dance!" Ali screamed over the music and grabbed my hand and pulled me to the middle of the loft where everyone was dancing. It wasn't really my thing I just kind of jumped around to the beat but was interrupted when I saw Eli enter through the front door, alone. Ali saw that my attention was directed behind her and turned around.

"Hmmm alone, go ask him to dance."

"What Ali no, I can barely dance myself."

"Just go, its not that difficult just go!" She pushed me in his direction, I was going to walk away but then he saw me and waved.

"Hey Eli" I said as I walked over to him.

"Hey pretty crazy party huh."

"Yeah you know us theater geeks we're pretty wild." I laughed in my response.

"Yeah, so having a good time?"

"Yeah, its fine I didn't really want to come Ali kind of dragged me."

"Really why?"

"Parties aren't really my scene."

"Oh, well why don't you just leave seems like Ali is pretty distracted." He pointed behind me and I turned around looking towards Ali who was chatting it up with Drew, who I take it was invited by Adam, who was invited by Eli.

"Ugh oh my god" I slapped my hand to my forehead. "I told her to stay away from him he's dating Katie or Bianca, or both I'm not sure."

"I think its Bianca."

"Well regardless of who it is, its not fair to Ali because she really likes him and thinks she has a chance."

"Yeah but what if he is really unhappy with his relationship."

"Then he should just break up with his girlfriend instead of stringing her along because its not fair to her or him."

"What if he did and just hasn't told her yet." I turned to him. I had a feeling that both of us were no longer talking about Ali and Drew.

"Well then he should hurry up and tell her before its to late, what if she moved, I mean moves on?"

"Do you want to go somewhere quiet I really can't stand this kind of music?"

"Sure."

We walked back and found a quiet room. Eli opened the door and he pulled me into the room and pushed up against the door. He held my arms up by head and pinned them against the door and kissed me intensely. It was complete torture in such a pleasurable way. It was dark and I could barely see his face, all I could see was those dark lust filled green eyes staring at me through his bangs. I knew right then and there that we could no longer be just friends.

"I broke up with her, its over, I couldn't take it any more." He kissed me again. I was happy that he broke up with Imogen but it still didn't feel right to kiss him.

"Eli wait." I said in between kisses. "Cant we just talk?"

He stopped and looked at me.

"I really just want to keep kissing you." He kissed me again.

I pushed him off me before he could continue. "Eli, seriously can we talk first." I demanded.

"Ok." He sat down on the bed and I followed after turning on a light.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked politely but I could tell he was kind of annoyed.

"Uhm, first off, why are you so eager to kiss me?"

He sat there quietly for a few minutes, leaving an awkward silence in the air. I began regretting my question until he opened his mouth to speak.

"I don't feel guilty anymore." I looked at him questionably.

"I don't feel guilty anymore for wanting you, for wanting your lips on mine, to want your body pressed up against me, to want you period."

"Why is it you don't feel guilty?" I felt like I was asking a question I already knew the answer to but I need reassurance before I started getting all excited.

"Because for once I'm doing what I want and making myself happy and your what makes me happy."

Not exactly the answer I was looking for, because it didn't really clarify why he had broken up with Imogen.

"I make you happy?"

"Yeah, you really do." I smiled and he leaned in and kissed me. I laid back pulling him on top of me. we started getting really into it and then the door busted open.

"What the hell is going on in here!"


	7. Watch It?

**Eli's POV**

"What the hell is going on here?"

I jumped off of Clare quickly landing on the side of her and turned toward the door to find Adam cracking up.

"Are you fucking serious Adam?" I yelled at him.

"Sorry bro I was looking for the washroom" I could tell Adam was wasted.

"Does this look like the washroom to you?" Clare said sounding irritated.

"Nope, it looks like the Watch Room" Adam busted out laughing but all Clare and I could do was stare at him stupidly.

"Oooooo tough crowd, I'll leave you two grumps alone, I got to pee anyways."

He shut the door and I turned back to Clare who was red as hell. I couldn't tell if she was pissed off or embarrassed, which caused an awkward silence and then she burst into laughter and I couldn't help but join in on it.

"Watch Room" Clare said through her giggles.

"Yeah what the hell was that?" I returned with laughter.

"He kind of killed the mood don't you think?" Clare asked me.

I leaned on top of her. "I don't know you tell me."

She smiled at me and pulled my head so our lips would meet. The kiss grew deeper and I could feel myself getting lost in it. When we finally pulled away for air Clare's lips were red and puffy and completely irresistible and I was going to lean again but then her phone rang.

**Clare' POV**

"Wow perfect timing huh?" Eli said

"Sorry, just let me see who it is ok?" I pulled out my phone from my pocket.

"Who is it?"

"Ali… "

"Clarrrrrre where are you?" Ali slurred drunkenly over the phone.

"I uh left with Eli." I didn't want her to know I was still at the loft, and then it would be super awkward to say where I actually was.

"Oooo finally your going to get some helll yesssssss! Bout time you tell him howwww much you loooooooove him woooo Clare and Eli wooooooo I like it I loooovvve it…he's a good kisser huh?" my eyes widened I knew Eli could hear what Ali was saying.

"Yea Ali I have to go!"

"Yeah girrrrl get that…." And I ended the call before Ali could finish her sentence.

I turned to Eli who had this giant smirk on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just nice to know both our friends are so supportive of us."

"Us?" I was shocked he was already calling us an "us" not that I was complaining.

"Yeah even if they have a weird way of showing it." I leaned in and kissed him again.

"Do you want to actually get out of here this music is driving me crazy?" I was eager to leave before anyone else interrupted what I wasn't quite finished with yet.

"Yeah lets go."

Once we situated ourselves and grabbed our belongings we headed out the room and made a quick exit for the door.

"So where's Morty?" I asked

He smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing its just you called him Morty nobody really calls him Morty but me, I'll just add that to the long list of other things I like about you." He reached for my hand and we locked fingers and walked to Morty.

He opened the door for me and I slid into Morty, patiently waiting for him to close my door and get inside the car. Once he did he turned the car on and I slid closer to him and he drove off towards my house once we got there I saw my mom and stepdad weren't home. Surprise, surprise.

"Nobody's home?" Eli asked.

"Yeah I forgot my parents were going to the cabin today."

"Oh you gonna be ok here by yourself?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Ok good" he leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Good night."

"Good night." I got out of Morty and shut the door.

Once I unlocked my front door Eli drove off and I ran upstairs to my room and went to bed. The night was amazing and for once in a long time I could lay my head down completely happy.

**NEXT MORNING**

**BZZZZ BZZZZ**

_**Good morning gorgeous would you like a ride to school in a lovely black chariot? - Eli**_

_**Of course my good sir I'll be ready by 7:40? -Clare**_

_**Sounds perfect see you soon-Eli**_

_**Cant wait 3- Clare**_

I got up quickly and hoped in the shower. I wanted to look extremely perfect today. Today was the day Eli and me were finally Eli and me. I wanted to look perfect I wanted everything perfect.

Once I was ready it was 7:30 just enough time to grab some breakfast.

I made some toast and had some OJ. Once I finished there was a knock on the door.

I ran to it and answered it to find Eli standing on my porch.

"Good morning"

"Morning." I leaned in and gave him a quick peck and stepped outside closing the door behind me.

"Ready for the dreadful torture chamber we like to call Degrassi?" Eli asked as we walked down the steps.

"Oh its not that bad, looks on the Brightside I'm there."

"Good point." He smiled at me and then we both got in Morty and were on our way to school.

We walked up the steps hand and hand and everyone was looking at us, just as I expected. We weren't really a normal looking couple. I mean I wore pastels he wore black, I wore floral he wore skulls; oddly enough we were perfect for each other.

Once we reached my locker Eli kissed me goodbye and said he would meet me after first period. I watched him walk away and still couldn't believe he was mine, and this was all real and not a dream.

"You don't deserve him?" I turned to see who would say such a thing and I came face to face with Imogen.

"Look Imogen I'm sorry about."

She cut me off.

"Save it Clare Edward, I'd watch it if I were you." She sauntered off rudely bumping my shoulder as she passed by.

What did she mean by watch it?


	8. UNFORTUNATELY

Ok guys unfortunately I'm going to discontinue If Your Not the One. I'm just not in love with it anymore. I've hit a writers block with his story so for the time being it's going to be discontinued. Sorry :/


End file.
